Pain in the Ed
"Pain in the Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 4 and the 83rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's attempts at harmony are anything, but music to his friends' long-suffering ears while he is practicing on his violin. Plot The episode begins with Eddy putting glue and carpet pieces onto his armpits to fake puberty and gain the attention of the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Much to Eddy's disappointment, it seems the kids are wise to his attempts (even Nazz and Ed oddly), instantly distinguishing what's under Eddy's armpits as carpet and not actually body hair. Ed then arrives with a violin and music stand and he begins to practice playing, but the music is so bad that Eddy tries to destroy it. However Edd stops him and soon his music gains both Jonny and Plank's attention. Eddy then goes to his room to drown out the noise. He then finds Edd with earphones proving that he also thinks Ed's music is terrible. However, Ed suddenly appears to practice again. Eddy having the final straw throws the instrument out with Edd going to save it but not before seeing Sarah and Jimmy going to Eddy's room with the violin. But once Eddy starts relaxing on no more violin music, Sarah appears and drags Ed out (With Edd having to tell him that Sarah is here). Ed tries to prove that he is practicing, but he still plays terrible. Sarah then whispers Jimmy to spy on Ed while he is playing with the violin. Jimmy agrees to it and Sarah leaves. Eddy then bursts out, grabs the violin and is about to smash it onto the ground when Edd grabs the violin out of his hands immediately. Eddy yells at him to not butt in, but Edd notes they have company (a direct line to Sarah should anything go amiss). Eddy decides that they should find another spot and "tune" the violin. Eddy stuffs his shoes into his ears and Edd stuffs his ears with cotton wool earmuffs while Ed is practicing and the Eds begin going into many different locations to find a place to "tune" the violin. Eddy is also trying to make desperate attempts to destroy the violin, but Ed won't be stopped though, for his fear of Sarah's rage is stronger than his fear of Eddy's and the fact that Jimmy is still watching their every move, so what if Ed no longer had the violin? Eddy's plans to destroy the instrument starts to play havoc with Edd's conscience. Edd sees the violin as a beautiful thing, beautiful enough that he'd construct a model of the Statue of Liberty in an attempt to save it while pretending to go along with Eddy's anti-violin plan. Soon all the steps have been put into place for plan to destroy the violin. As Ed starts playing his violin again the sour music soon starts to affect everything within the radius area of the music. Eventually, Kevin's bike gets caught in the soundwaves coming from the terrible music of the violin and starts to go crazy injuring Kevin in the process while Nazz and Rolf cover their ears from the irritating noise but Rolf accidentally steps into the prechewed gum set by Edd and gets stuck while the gum stretches. As Jonny is still enjoying the violin, Eddy introduces Jonny and Plank to Sawtooth Cecil and Jonny becomes scared out of his wits and in a panic, attempts to run from the saw while Eddy deliberately puts a jack-in-the-box at the spot where Jonny was but Jonny gets caught by the gum and is slingshoted onto the jack-in-the-box and gets launched into the air and down into the model of the Statue of Liberty where Edd feeds Wilfred a magnet covered in grease, thus sabotaging the plan by moving Ed and the violin away from the target he was under. Eddy becomes confused and enraged as he suspects Edd deliberately sabotaged the plan from the start, though Edd denies it, Eddy is still going to destroy the violin but Edd takes the violin from Eddy and confesses that he did sabotage the plan, but the now enraged Eddy is on the warpath against Edd but in the end, the violin gets crushed accidentally, by Edd himself, when he accidentally trips and crushes the violin and Jimmy, wearing a bunny costume, witnessed this and goes off to tell on Sarah, ignoring Ed's pleas. Eddy doesn't care about the violin's destruction, believing he would play a much manlier instrument then a violin,"like a kazoo or something", but then Ed states that Sarah is here. After beating up Edd and Eddy, she goes to beat up Ed, who runs off. Edd states farewell to the violin as there would be no more music being played from the instrument anymore. However the instrument's destruction doesn't stop Ed from practicing, even when it means using Eddy's hair as violin strings, much to Sarah's enjoyment and Eddy's dismay. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Eddy, I have my doubts as to the success of using carpeting to achieve virility…" Eddy: sighs "Everyone knows hairy pits are a sign of manliness Double D." ---- *'Jonny': Eddy's overstuffed arms "Wow Eddy, is that carpeting?" ---- *'Kevin': a card into a hat "Choice" Eddy: "Hey ignoroid! Who's more mature now huh?" Kevin: laughs "The dork's faking puberty!" ---- *'Edd': "We can call on Ed." Ed: up with a violin "Don't bother Double D; he (refering to himself) is not home." ---- *'Ed': "Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." ---- *'Ed': "Practice I must or Sarah my head will bust." ---- *'Edd': at Ed's acquisition "Why Ed, I didn't know you played an instrument." Ed: "In my mom's dreams I can." ---- *'Jonny': to Ed's violin playing "Woo-hoo! That's a real toe-tapper, Ed! You're giving me and Plank goose bumps!" ---- *'Ed': "Tell me a story, Eddy!' ---- *'Edd': stopping Eddy from trying to smash the violin on a rock "Don't you dare Eddy! This instrument has a legacy!" Ed: "And four strings! Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." deliberately trips Ed with his leg ---- *'Rolf': "Why is the Lady of Liberty looming over the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "What an eye-sore." Nazz: "Aw come on guys, I think its cute." ---- *'Rolf': panicking "Save yourself Double D Ed-boy! A single fiendish fiddle of the mountains toys with our mortality!" ---- *'Edd': the bemused Wilfred "I made a special treat for you Wilfred. A very powerful magnet - safe to eat and chock full of essential vitamins for the growing young swine." ---- *'Eddy': Edd has smashed the violin "Ah good riddance, violins are for sissies. Now if I played an instrument I'd get something manly, like a kazoo or somethin'." Trivia/Goofs *Eddy hasn't gone through puberty yet in this episode but in "X Marks the Ed" he was going through puberty by have that gigantic zit on his head. It is possible that he just hadn't gone through getting armpit and body hair yet. *When Edd admits to spoiling the plan to destroy Ed's violin, Wilfred and the music stand vanish. However, just a second before Edd grabbed the violin from Ed, they were still there. *We learn that Ed is a horrible violin player, no matter how he practices with it. *When Eddy says "Man, he's bad!", captions read "Man, he's deaf!". *This the the first of the two times a violin is seen, the second being "Smile for the Ed", except Nazz is the one seen playing it. *''Running gags'': :#Ed playing his violin everywhere he goes and doing it badly, plus annoying the others (except Jonny and Plank). :#Eddy trying to destroy the violin, while either Jimmy or Edd discourages him otherwise. :#Eddy being told by one of the other Eds that Sarah is here. *The title card is a reference to the play Fiddler on The Roof. *This marks the first time we see Ed playing an instrument. He later plays the flute in "Who's Minding the Ed?", and then the saxophone in "Smile for the Ed". *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery Ed-violion-jpg.jpg|Ed and his violin. Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny starts dancing to Ed's bad violin playing. Eddphones-jpg.jpg|Edd hiding from Ed's violin playing. Violin-smashing-jpg.jpg|Edd protecting the violin. Jimmy-disgusied-bird-jpg.jpg|Jimmy as a bird,spying on the Ed's. Statue-of-Eddy-jpg.jpg|A Lady Liberty like part of Eddys plan to get rid of the violin. File:Hairwtf.jpg|Eddy with fake armpit hair pain_in_the_ed.jpg|Eddy waiting for Edd to apply the carpet violin.PNG|Edd holding the volin.|link=See No Ed Video 0pJX9oEES_8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4